


Decepticats

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, just because i want to cuddle a fluffy scream, ridiculous g1 level silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: The winter drives an injured tomcat into your life, and that quickly leads to interplanetary war talks!How do you balance loving your new rescue and coming to terms with alien robots?!





	Decepticats

This poor thing.

A grey cat was hiding under the wheel well of your car, red eyes wide and hissing in fear, ears pinned back. It was a male, you think, but skinny enough his shoulder blades flared out like wings. His fur was ripped and bloody in places and he was trembling, never looking away from you.

“Hey, shh, hey pretty guy. Nah, I won’t hurt you. You’re so beat up, you poor sweetie.”

He hissed again, glaring and showing his fangs, but still terrified.

“Look, handsome,” You sigh and look at him with warmth. You loved cats and had been thinking of rescuing one. And now he’d found you. “You’re hurt, you’re scared, and I need my car. I won’t hurt you if there is literally any other thing I can do. Just come out and I’ll take you to a doctor, get you clean and fed? Have those scratches looked at maybe?”

He closed his mouth, slitted pupils searching you, then mewed sadly and slunk out…and nuzzled your leg weakly.

“Good boy,” You very gently picked him up, taking him with you into the car. You’d drive him to the vet to get him checked out.

\--

The old man had a very hard time with the cat.

“Ack, stop clawing! Hey, I needed that!” as the cat used his mouth to throw the stethoscope off and onto the floor.

“Doctor, maybe be a little more calm and soothing? He’s had a very rough day,” You offer.

“No, I just, OW,” he got scratched, “I JUST need him to stay still. He’s, hhhhh, he’s fine and the wounds will, STOP THAT,” he was bitten, “He’ll be healing fine with rest and food. Just don’t let him out!”

“Hey, boy,” You coo, and the cat freezes. “Can you hold still so Doctor R can give you a look see? We’re almost done, I swear.”

He looks you over, then seems to roll his head and pout, keeping still as the vet continues to check him over.

Eventually, you left with him in a carrier, curled up in the scarf that had been around your neck and weakly purring as he’d been given some tuna as a treat for cooperating. But at least he was going to be okay.

\--

As soon as he was out of his container, taking very hesitant, wary steps onto your kitchen floor, you set a recommended serving of food for the little guy.

You now notice that what you thought was blood on his forehead turned out to be a bright red streak of fur…weird. Just like his red eyes…

But the cat reluctantly ate his food (the good, natural food! No synthetics!) and then…threw up everything.

“Oh! Oh no….” You see him shaking and mewling pitifully and…tears? Pink tears??? In his eyes?

“Baby, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you’d be sick, I’m so so sorry!” You get the mop and set him on the counter, shushing as he lays there and makes the most heartbreaking sounds. Everything looks…pink. In fact, now that you thought about it, the blood sample he gave at the vet looked pink…too…

“Kitty, what is this pink stuff your body makes?” you ask, and he shudders.

“It’s important. Okay. Do you know where I can find out more? Cause you aren’t a normal cat and I want to take care of you no matter what.” His eyes widened, and he purred softly lifting his front paws as if trying to grab you.

“You’re done being sick, though, right?” you ask before picking him up. He nods, but looks mortally offended, even if he does melt against your body once in your arms.

Your cat uses his tail to point and you end up in the woods….deep in the woods. Like beyond the reach of cell phones deep.

But you find a crater.

And a huge space ship in the crater.

And a whole lot more cats.

A one eyed purple cat, a red cat that curled against your leg and purred, a blue one that was HUGE and followed him…and a massive grey bobcat that growled as you approached and made your fuzzy cargo shudder and press ever closer to your chest.

“You….guys are all from this ship. And that means you’re space cats.” You look at the red one still nuzzling up to you, “Really weird colored, very pretty space cats.”

The bobcat hisses at you, and you back away from him, and the cats back away from you. “Look, uh, Mr. Big Cat, I just want to understand why this sweetheart here is throwing up and crying and bleeding pink.”

The bobcat….smirks. He smirks and growls, which sends the purple cat and a…disturbingly thin black and purple cat dashing into the ship. They return with what looks like a tablet screen held between them, and the scary thin one began making tapping noises as he used his claws.

A voice began to speak. “This is the Nemesis, and the one playing this message is my communications officer, Soundwave. I am Megatron, leader of the decepticons and this message is only to be played in the event of a catastrophic event. If I am unable to lead, offline Starscream. He is without a doubt responsible.”

Your cat stiffened and shieked at the name ‘Starscream’. You held him tighter and shushed quietly, “its okay. I won’t let them hurt you.”

The message continued as the bobcat stalked closer.

“Shockwave will be the new leader. And should any Autobot scum find this…The Decepticon cause is eternal. We WILL be victorious.”

You back away as the bobcat comes closer, “Okay. You must be Megatron then, and the skinny one is Soundwave. And MY little friend here is Starscream.”

There were some nods from the other cats, all watching. You are not letting this huge brute get to your cat.

“You guys don’t like whoever the heck an Autobot is. And it sounds like you don’t like my guy here either.” The bobcat growls and you have Starscream pressed to your body as he shudders, but is utterly silent in terror. “I need something he can eat, but since you are all obviously hostile….bye!”

You take off running back the way you came, dodging trees and jumping stumps as the huge bobcat crashes through the undergrowth behind you. You are not letting them get Starscream on your life. You don’t care about alien cat politics; you know he’s alive right now, he’s been badly hurt, and he’s YOURS.

But no matter how fast you go, you can’t outrun a wild predator…so Megatron is catching up.

Or at least he is until you’re scooped into huge metallic fingers.

“easy there, pardner” says an old, cowboy voice. You look into the face of a robot with huge blue eyes as he shields you from the pounce of Megatron. “Call me,” in a sex line commercial voice, “Bumblebee,” in a child’s voice from an old movie you knew.

“Bumblebee?” You ask as he turns and starts walking out of the forest with you, able to see the treetops over his fingers. “Thank you but…why? Are you here? And who are you?”

“We’re the good guys!” in another old movie quote voice, and Bumblebee points at your cat, “Should I get rid of him?” in old gangster speak.

“No!” You shielded the soft bundle of shivering fluff against you again, “He’s my cat now, whatever happened before. I’m taking care of him.”

“Chill, bruh!” said a surfer dude, and Bumblebee used a finger to rub your head gently. “The heart wants what the heart wants, after all,” some silent movie guy stated.

So you let the giant robot carry you away from the crash of the Nemesis.

\--

“Bumblebee!” You’re shocked to hear Dr. R’s voice. It’s more robotic, but it’s definitely him. And that voice is coming from a big white and red robot, like Bumblebee. But as you looked at his face…the blue eyes, the tired expression…that’s how you’d seen the doctor when you took Starscream in. “Did you retrieve Starscream?”

“Sure did!” another cowboy voice comes from Bumblebee, “we’ve got company!” you think that quote was from Jaws, but you aren’t sure.

He then revealed you and you looked at this Dr. R robot. “You weren’t a real vet, were you?”

“No, but I never intended for you to know that.” He sighed, “Call me Ratchet. I guess you know about the Decepticons by now?”

“Megatron tried to chase me to kill Starscream. I didn’t let him.” And you were glaring at him as if to dare him to try the same.

“I see. You were…unusually attached to him when you saw my holoform.” Ratchet rubs his eyes, and Bumblebee gently sets you down. Starscream is shuddering in your arms again, but his claws are hooked in your shirt. He’s just as scared of these guys as he was of Megatron.

“So that guy was a hologram. No wonder Starscream didn’t like you. Wait…” You whirled on Ratchet as realization hit you, “You knew he couldn’t eat that stuff! Why did you make him sick on purpose!?”

Ratchet’s blue eyes go wide and he waves his hand, “I wasn’t sure if he was who he is then! If he was a normal earth cat, then that would have been fine and if I didn’t, you might have been suspicious! What animal caretaker doesn’t give treats to cooperative patients?”

You knew he had a point, but you were going to be angry with him for Starscream’s sake. “He didn’t know he couldn’t eat it either so…you get that one. But can you give me something he CAN eat? Please?”

Sighing, he points, “Bee, go fetch a small energon ration. The smallest you can manage.” Bumblebee nods, makes some noises, then heads off.

“Now that that’s been established, can I please have the dangerous alien war criminal that you’re holding so tight?” He held out his big grey hand, and you stepped back.  
“Pry him from my cold dead fingers.”

“Wha?” Ratchet blinks in confusion. “Do…Do you really need more than the existence of extraterrestrial life, knowing of war crimes, and having us rescue you to believe what we say?”

“Look, you’re unknown, Starscream has been hurt and has been nothing but scared and clingy with me. I’m not letting someone who IMPERSONATED a medical professional hurt him more.” You feel Starscream nuzzle into you and mew softly.

“I am a medical professional!” Ratchet gasped.

“Ratchet, let me talk to them.” You turn and look at…a human teenager. A boy. “Hey there. My name’s Jack.”

“Are you a hologram, too?” You hear Starscream hiss softly at him.

“Nope. I’m a real human, flesh and blood…ehehe…and that little kitty has let me be sure of the blood thing more than once.” Jack looked at Starscream and sighed, “Look, I know cats are cute, but…..he really is an alien robot war criminal. He’s only a cat because Shockwave, uh, another bot? His machine backfired. Instead of turning the Autobots into cats, it turned THEM into cats.”

Here you could get some information, “What does Shockwave look like?”

“He’s a terror of a mech, huge purple cyclops with nothing but cold logic in his spot.” Ratchet muttered with a shudder.

“Ah, I saw him. He was a rather large cat, yeah.” Bumblebee came back and set a cube the size of a can of paint down on he floor as you spoke. Wary, you sat down and pulled the cube into your lap, helping Starscream up to the lip so he could lap at it.

He purred as he ate, and you gently stroked his back, “So, you’re a warrior, huh, boy? Heh…not surprised. You were pretty scratched up when you found me.”

“Why are you coddling a decepticon? I will never understand humans.” Ratchet’s grumbling reached your ears as Jack set down nearby.

“I’ve…actually never seen Starscream this calm. He’s always ranting about wanting to kill Megatron or us or the Autobots…” Jack looks thoughtful. “I don’t really know how you got him to trust you.”

“I don’t either. He just…calmed down after I talked nice to him for a while. He’s been a really good cat for me, and I appreciate it. Even if he does know what I say, that’s fine. I’ve been wanting a companion anyway.” You feel his tail slip gently against your arm, and he turns from his strange pink cube to nuzzle your chest again.

“Uh…guess he likes you. Weird.” Jack watched for a while longer, “Well, now I’m going to call you the Con whisperer.”

You laugh. “Well, that little red one seemed to like me, but none of those other ‘cons’ came near me.”

“That’d be Knockout. He’s a big flirt with…literally everything that moves.” Jack rubbed his neck. “He called our very stoic and serious boss ‘sweet rims’ once.”

“Oh gosh.” You blink and look down at Starscream, who has finished with the cube (barely changing the level of the pink liquid inside) and has curled up in your lap. “What did you get me into, Starlord?”

His ears perk up and he purrs, nudging your leg with his head and waving his tail very slowly, happily.

“Oh yeah, he likes that. He keeps trying to take over the Decepticons, so...you just stroked a rather big ego.” You look at Jack and grinned.

“I’m gonna do it again,” You just pet Starscream, enjoying the feel of his fur and the happy body language you’re getting.

Ratchet makes an irritated noise, but you and Jack start to talk about animals, about what he knows about the robots around you, and other basic topics. You figure you’re going to be around here for a while, so you might as well get comfortable. Starscream certainly has, as he’s sleeping in your lap the whole time.

\--

You ended up falling asleep in one of the beanbags Jack pointed out to you as you gently moved your sleeping kitty to get to a more comfortable position.

Starscream was back at his cube when you woke up, paws up on the edge so he could reach. “Uh, we have to get you a way to eat easier.”

He turned, getting down and scampering back over and sitting on your shoe, purring like a motor.

“Heh, so am I your human now? Do you claim me, Starlord?” He opens his eyes and you see a smug expression cross his face. “I’ll take that as a yes. Want up?” A nod, his paws going up on your leg with an eager glint in those red irises.

You pick up the cat and look around. Bumblebee is playing with a rather short little boy, Jack is talking to a blue robot…lady? The face looks more feminine than Ratchet or Bumblebee. Anyway, the one that catches your attention is the tallest bot in the room. He’s just watching you, blue and red paintjob obvious in the grey base.

“Hello?” you ask, nerves of the last few hours finally getting to you and you start to shake.

“Do not fear, human. You are safe here among us.” The big bot gives a soft smile. “I am Optimus Prime, and this is our base. Whilst you slept, we gathered up the remaining Decepticons, so you have nothing to worry about in regards to Megatron’s vengeance. We have only to secure Starscream for your planet to be safe.”

“He’s pretty secure right here, Mr. Prime.” You’re scared, now, as yet another giant robot wants your cat. Your sentient, pink-glowy-stuff-emitting cat. Who is right now squirming to get away from this huge bot.

Jack seems to notice your distress, rushing over, “Optimus! Hey, um, I know he’s…well, Starscream but…he’s just a cat right now. And they like him, a lot.”

“And he likes them!” the little boy with Bumblebee adds. “I did some observation of his behavior when we came in. I’ve never seen him actually relax, but he was deep asleep on their chest for hours. And even after that, he was really attentive to them. I don’t think he’ll cause any problems as long as they’re around; Starscream isn’t really the type to mess up a good deal intentionally.”

The kid comes over and smiles up at you, “I know bots are scary at first, but it’s okay. They’re really gentle with us. My name’s Raf. It’s nice to meet you.”

Starscream is cowering on your shoulders, so your hands are free to shake his, “Hey, Raf. Um…so…even if I don’t give them Star, they’ll be okay?”

“Yeah.” Raf looked up to Optimus, who gave a small sigh and nodded. “Yeah! Whatever Optimus says goes, and they just want what’s best for Earth and humanity. They usually listen to us on that front, too, so we’re all good.”

“No, we aren’t.” The Blue bot definitely is a lady if the voice is anything to decide on, “He’s Starscream! I don’t care what form he’s in, he’s still Starscream and he needs to be locked up!”

“Arcee,” Optimus looked sternly at her as you put your hand on Star’s head, feeling him curl ever closer against your neck. “While I realize and understand your feelings about this, Rafael is correct. It is very clear, from my own observations as well, that for the moment, Starscream is not a threat, and is in fact behaving quite well in response to this human’s protectiveness and kindness. We are not tyrants, and it is against our ways to be cruel when the option for mercy exists. Human,” You stiffen under his gaze, “While he is in this form, you are responsible for Starscream. Should he create any mischief, we will take him into custody and you will be held in question for his doings. However, you must stay on this base to do so. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir!” You squeak in fear, sitting down hard on the concrete floor when your knees go out from under you.

“Good.” Optimus moves away, “And I am sorry for the fright I seem to have given you. I mean you no harm.”

“O-okay…” Raf and Jack help you up, Star giving you a very soft nuzzle to the cheek to probably thank you for defending him yet again. You’re getting a death glare from Arcee, but Raf and Jack lead you to another part of the base and you try not to pass out.


End file.
